<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Copenhagen Seafood by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232469">Copenhagen Seafood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura'>samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RS DreamStarZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, airport sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Krisha wasn't bored while waiting for her flight.<br/>Thanks, RedMer &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Copenhagen Seafood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Copenhagen Seafood</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“In fairness...” Krisha murmured to herself, taking another glance at the fashion magazine that the man beside her was looking at.</p><p>The full-page spread was for CHANEL 5 showing a white-winged tanned blonde woman in a black sheer top and satin skirt plus black thigh-high stockings and pumps. The guy in the black suit and white button down beside her had been perusing the same photo for a full five minutes, totally engrossed, to which Krisha didn’t really have a care, but for the fact that the guy looked kind of like the woman in the photo.</p><p>“She’s hot, ‘no?” the man asked her, taking Krisha completely by surprise. She didn’t notice he’d been watching her look at him, too. She flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>“Sorry,” she stammered, biting her lower lip as she smiled.</p><p>“It’s okay,” the man said. “Kamukha ko ba sya?”</p><p>The question made her laugh a little. So she was <em>that</em> obvious. Crap it.</p><p>“Uhm...” Krisha thought about what to say, thinking she could reply without taking a good look at the guy, but failed. “I think... Shit, you’re twins?” she gasped when she did finally did look at him.</p><p>The man chuckled. “No, we’re not.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry...” Krisha cursed at herself. That was what being nosy got you, she thought.</p><p>“That’s me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s me in the photo,” the guy explained, his smile brighter with amusement.</p><p>Amused at her, probably.</p><p>“Shut up. Pa’no magiging ikaw yan?”</p><p>“I’m a model,” the man said simply, as if that explained everything.</p><p>Well, in a sense, it did, Krisha thought as she really let her eyes trail the tall man seated beside her. His suit looked like a normal black jacket, except for the large white print at the back showing the number 19 and something else. His physique was slim but he was well-built, and she took a peek at the beginnings of six-pack abs under his white shirt which had less buttons fastened than what was legal. His tan was deep for a blonde, which made him look more exotic, unlike the usual pale white men she was used to seeing in films or in TV series.</p><p>“Do I pass your test, miss?” the man’s question took Krisha away from her observation.</p><p>She cleared her throat. He was smiling at her, his dark brown eyes fixed on her face. She felt the heat in her cheeks and she took a long draw from her iced tea to cool down.</p><p>He was hot, sexy, and she was suddenly feeling horny.</p><p>She just hoped she could make a run for it to the restroom. He was really giving her that vibe. Speaking of vibe, maybe she can squeeze in fifteen minutes before her boarding time and play a little with her toy in her purse.</p><p>Wait a second. She paused. The guy was going on the same flight with her! Would he be interested in joining the mile-high club? God, how does one even ask?</p><p>“Eomer,” the man said, offering his hand.</p><p>“Krisha,” she replied, taking his hand, and blinking as he gestured for her to lean close.</p><p>“The photo’s a secret, so don’t tell,” he whispered against her ear, laughing a little.</p><p>It didn’t help her case. His voice was deep and smooth, like melted chocolate on her tongue.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, she was probably already wet. Eomer was a goddamn devil for sure.</em>
</p><p>Krisha just nodded, not trusting herself with words just now. Maybe if she just minded her own business and not looked at him again and saw the outline of his muscled thighs as he crossed his long legs and how handsome his profile was as he slipped his cell phone from his coat pocket – it was not working.</p><p>It took some effort to just finish her iced tea and much more effort to walk three meters to the trash bin, what with her panties being in the state that they were because of this hot blonde model who straightened his legs in front of him – tripping Krisha and making her do the classic squeak as she was caught by strong arms and turned about in the air so she was now facing Eomer’s chest instead of being facedown on the airport floor tiles.</p><p>“You okay, Krisha?” Eomer asked, his face just centimetres from hers.</p><p>This was all so unbelievable, so straight out of all the tropey dramas she’d seen before.</p><p>“Fuck me...” Krisha unconsciously whispered against the man’s lips, her insides ready to melt.</p><p>“You sure?” Eomer asked.</p><p>“Yes – wait, what...”</p><p>“Okay,” the man replied and took her hand, pulling her along as he walked briskly.</p><p>
  <em>What the heck was happening?</em>
</p><p>Krisha found herself looking around as Eomer talked to a uniformed personnel in – was that German,? No, of course, it was Danish – and then she was being pulled again, this time to the direction of the male restroom.</p><p>Whatever words she had been about to say completely flew from her mind as Eomer’s lips crushed hers as soon as the restroom door swung to a close. With a squeak, she found herself launched off the floor as the man easily grabbed her by the thighs to deposit her on the white marble sink, his hands slipping under her pink chiffon dress, fingers already busy at the garter of her satin panties.</p><p>“Wait... god...” she breathed, her hands flying to Eomer’s neckline, yanking it open. “Yes...” she smirked and dove right in, biting into his left pec as her other hand untucked the tails of his shirt, exposing him to her fully.</p><p>His lips were already at her earlobe, his tongue probing and licking making her moan aloud. She wrapped her legs about his waist, humming when his fingers found her center and pressed into her folds.</p><p>Eomer smiled at her as he pushed her to lie back on the marble, taking one of her legs and placing it on his shoulder as he flipped her dress up. He mouthed at her clothed sex, and she moaned as his tongue traced the slit of her crotch, wetting her panties.</p><p>“Shit...” Krisha lay on her elbows, watching, with her heart racing as the tall blonde man between her legs lifted her ass to slip her panties completely off and began licking into her smooth sex.</p><p>She thanked herself for not missing her waxing appointment as Eomer’s tongue laved at her nether lips, and whimpered as she felt him open her folds so he could suck on her tingling clit.</p><p>Oh, god, she was dripping. She was already wet when they began, but now she was drenched. And the fingers slipping into her were just so good. Her eyes rolled back as his digits thrust into her, while his lips and tongue made wet sucking noises as he ate her out. He legs were pried wide open, her panties forgotten as it dangled on the strap of her dark pink sandals.</p><p>“Fuck me,” she cried, feeling the tightness in her belly, the heat pooling there and simmering steadily.</p><p>His fingers moved quicker, finding her G-spot with ease and drawing a wail from her throat as his tongue flicked faster at her swollen clit.</p><p>“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna – I’m coming...” she whimpered, her hands finding purchase on the stainless faucet as her thighs tensed and her body shook with her orgasm crashing onto her.</p><p>Still coming down from her high, she clung to Eomer as he pulled her to him, his arm circling her waist as he kissed her deep. She moaned as she tasted herself on him, her lust skyrocketing as he rocked into her naked sex, the cold feel of his belt buckle a stark contrast against her heated folds.</p><p>“I want your cock,” she said and slid down from the marble top, his hands holding her by the arm, as her legs were still like jelly.</p><p>She kissed his heated bulge, humming as she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper with her teeth. She pushed down both his pants and boxers in one go.</p><p>Without another word, he had his long sex in her grip, her mouth watering at the sight of him. He was uncut, a first for her, but she didn’t mind. She kissed his tip as her eyes flew up to meet his and smiled at him as he pet her hair. She gave him a couple of tugs, watching the bulbous head reappear and hide into the folds of his foreskin. It felt good on her fingers, and she smiled at that.</p><p>She smiled up at him one more time before pulling down his foreskin and licking a wide stripe up and down his cock, tasting his salt and the clean musk of him. His balls were warm against her tongue, bare of any strand of hair, making her more excited. As she wrapped her lips around his tip, she felt his hand on her head become heavy and she welcomed it.</p><p>His cock stretched her mouth good and wide as she went down on him, his thickness making Krisha hornier as she made sure he was moaning as she worked on him. She reached down with her right hand, fingering her own sex as she bobbed her head on his throbbing hardness.</p><p>She could hear how he was breathing faster, his fingers now twisting almost painfully in her ebony hair, and she moaned at that sensation. Saying she liked it rough was probably an understatement but she had to make do with the facilities here now to get the fucking she really wanted.</p><p>She let him go with a pop, and wiping her lips with the back of her hand, she stood up and leaned her elbows against the marble sink, meeting his eyes on the wall to wall glass, smirking. He saw him smile before he smacked her ass and flung her dress up to her waist, exposing her shiny nether lips to his view.</p><p>She watched as he took a packet from his wallet and tore it with his teeth then rolled the rubber on his sex. Licking her lips, she let him kick one of her legs wider and she gasped, but just smiled right after. She moaned long as he entered, slow and steady, his length completely filling her.</p><p>“Yes...” she hummed as he began to move, slow thrusts in and out, each slide making her eyes roll back.</p><p>“I can make this last long...” Eomer said, dropping his bare chest against her back, tongue flicking at the shell of her ear as he spoke.</p><p>Krisha turned to him, chasing his lips and kissing him as he continued his torturously slow fucking. She was melting inside, her whole world centred on that steady rhythm. She smiled at him in the glass, her eyes now deep pools of blue as he rode her like gentle waves on the shore.</p><p>“Fuck me hard,” she said and braced her hands on the marble as he lifted her right leg on the sink and thrust deep.</p><p>He did as she wanted, driving his cock into her wetness again and again, hard and fast – faster when she asked for it, making her whine and beg for more. She let him slip from her as she turned around to face him, crushing their mouths together as his cock thrust into her again.</p><p>Eomer dipped his head down, licking up her throat and neck, biting and nipping at her jaw as she wrapped a leg at his waist, letting him fuck her deeper from that angle. She flung her arms at his nape as they moaned, catching ragged, hot breaths as they exchanged more heated kisses.</p><p>He rocked faster into her, her moans and her fingers raking at his arms and chest fuelling his lust. He turned her over again, slapping her pert ass as he shoved into her, feeling the seconds get shorter as his climax neared.</p><p>Eomer reached under her waist, his fingers strumming at her wet folds, flicking at Krisha’s clit and making her arch in pleasure, as her eyelids fluttered close.</p><p>“You gonna come for me, baby?” his hot breath fanned her earlobe, and she moaned, her walls tightening around his cock, her legs shaking.</p><p>She was so near, she was begging for it. Krisha’s hips snapped as she rocked into Eomer’s every thrust, meeting his every move, the slap of skin against skin echoing obscenely in the airport lavatory.</p><p>“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me... Yes...” she wailed like a litany, the incessant feel of Eomer’s fingers stroking her swollen, wet clit and his long, hard cock pushing into her core throwing her right to the edge, making her whole body shudder as she rode waves upon waves of delicious sensations.</p><p>He thrust several more times into her and then he, too, was groaning against her nape, his arm around her waist tightening as he emptied himself into her heat.</p><p>“Fuck, that was good,” he said, resting his chin on her shoulder as she smiled at him in the mirror.</p><p>“Yeah...” Krisha breathed, pushing her hair out of her eyes and felt his sex slip from her. She went on standing without moving, not yet trusting that her legs wouldn’t crumble if she took a step.</p><p>She saw him slip off the rubber, tie it and throw it into the trash before he fixed his underwear and pants. He then went over to the sink and pulled several pieces of toilet paper and wet them under the running water. She blinked at him as he stood behind her, and she gasped as she felt him clean her with the wet tissue.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said after, smiling shyly as he went on a knee to pick up her panties from the floor. “Oh, my god,” she laughed as he slipped the little piece of satin into his coat pocket.</p><p>“Souvenir,” he said and began fixing the rest of his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>The man outside the door – the same airport personnel that Eomer talked to – just nodded as they went out the restroom, extending a hand to take several Euro bills from Eomer as they walked past him.</p><p>Krisha laughed and Eomer winked at her, taking her hand as they sat back down on their seats at the waiting area. Apparently, another security personnel had been keeping an eye on their stuff as Eomer gave a uniformed guy some bills and saluted at him as he left.</p><p>Krisha was about to say something when a tall Caucasian-looking man stepped into her view and stood directly in front of Eomer, taking his hand and kissing it.</p><p>“Bie, pa’no ba yan?” Eomer said at the man, eyes twinkling. “Maldives tayo next month.”</p><p>The taller man – even taller than Eomer just chuckled as he sat beside him. “Fine.”</p><p>“Ehh?” Krisha muttered, surprised.</p><p>“My husband,” Eomer explained.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Red,” the other man with light brown eyes extended a hand to Krisha and shook it. “His husband.”</p><p>Krisha flushed from her neck to the roots of her hair. “Oh, my god! And we – oh, my god!”</p><p>Eomer laughed a little and pat her knee. “It’s okay. He made a bet with me and I won.”</p><p>Krisha pointed at herself. “Me?”</p><p>The other guy, the husband of the man she just fucked, spoke up. “Well, it could have been any other girl, but hey, you’re pretty.”</p><p>“He said if I can have sex with a girl before we flew back home, we’d be in Maldives next month,” he shrugged. “I won.”</p><p>Krisha felt her mouth drop. She didn’t know what to feel exactly. Eomer’s hand on her thigh took her away from her jumbled thoughts.</p><p>“Masarap pala ang seafood dito sa Copenhagen. Thanks for letting me have a taste,” he told her, making her laugh.</p><p>Incredulous with it all, Krisha just smiled at the two men. Hell, at least the wait for their boarding had been fun, she thought.</p><p>“My pleasure, Eomer,” she said, and gave him a peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>a/n: WAHOOO HET PORN... ^^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>